


free from this addiction

by fumidori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, F/M, oh lord jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they could taste your candied lips, they'd continue to individually vie for your affections forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free from this addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally up on devinatart for a contest, but it got removed! ww I made a couple of paragraph adjustments, but I think I just made it worse tbh. Oh well///
> 
> I personally think that neither Oikawa or Kuroo would actually allow their partner to cheat on them, so I felt a little out of sorts writing it up.

Sensual lips kissed hastily along the contours of your clavicle, caressing every inch of blithe skin and leaving a tickling ripple of satisfaction. An appeased 'pop!' rang through the clammy air as he disconnected blissfully from sucking, and punctually saw forth to hoisting your prominent leg while smirking triumphantly.

Adroit fingers trailed in sequence with the tempting curves of your solid, rocking hips before playfully bringing them to your core, sensually outlining your pulsating warmth with a feather-like touch. He adeptly roused salacious desires to current through your body into your lower-half, and he planned on lewdly seeing forth he propelled you into the direction he previously promised to.

The tips of his fingers traced over your slit, ribbing you on as long as possible, but even he had his own limitations - and with that singular thought, he plunged a single one between your saturated folds, eliciting a subdued cry of pleasure to suspend lasciviously past your lips. The sounds you were producing jostled a tepid surge of bristled arousal to tickle through him, and he found himself pumping his finger into your faster.

Baited breaths escaped you from his hasty movements, every coinciding thrust of his digit caused you to loll your head back from the intensive feelings going on within you. Oikawa never ceased his rhythmic pace, even settling a second finger into you along with a flick of his thumb over your clit, but you never once gave out anything more than a strangled moan or labored breath.

A mix of teasing indignant wrung own nerves, wiring his brain to put two-and-two together for a bit of his own selfish satisfaction. Oikawa then halted abruptly in his actions. "[Name]-chan, say you want _me~!"_ he gave edict as his tongue swiped across his plump, juicy lips and his sienna optics glistened with hazy ecstasy.

The teasing, dark undertone in his voice gave you a clear indication that the smutty act wouldn't continue further unless you gave into his salacious desires. With labored breathing, your defined smile stretched wider and you chanted out, "I-I want you." It seemed as if hearing those words reverberate through his thick skull weren't enough to crack the outside and steer him into driving into you.

"Say you want _me:_ _ **Oikawa Tooru**_ ," he repeated, adding onto the lusty statement with another addition to get his point across. Letting you know there was no fulfillment in hearing you say mundane words without any meaning, pointless murmurs against the ardent passion gyrating through him.

A shadowy chill racked up on your spine at his frigid words, a patent aggravation lurking underneath that apparent jaunty-filled exclamation. You weren't sure what you had done to push him over the line into irritation, but nonetheless, you leaned upwards and placed a feather-light kiss on the nape of his neck before bringing your lips up his ear; "I want you, Tooru~"

Hearing his name roll off your tongue truly was enough for him to affix your lips together fervently while he steadily entered you. His pitted tongue ran across your bottom lip eagerly, a quiver in the soft flesh to display that anticipation in an exemplary motion, and you pried open your mouth to meet his with just as much fervor.

Saliva gathered behind your teeth the more you continued to heatedly kiss each other; his hips rolled into yours, each surge of his member inside you causing a dangerously luscious moan to mingle with the sounds of smacking skin and popping mouths. A calloused hand traced along the cervices of your body, relishing the creamy feel of your tempting skin while he ran the pads of his fingers over it. Beads of sweat circulated hotly the more he indulged himself in touching you every way possible while pounding into you.

"Hng, [Name]-chan~" he groaned gutturally into your mouth, tenacious to continue keeping your lips locked together for as long as possible. Ignoring the brimming scorch lighting up in his knotting stomach, the flames lapping inside through his guts until it flickered intensively in the pit of his shriveled lungs, he broke apart reluctantly, his deliciously clouded eyes staring down at you with a doting intent of unwavering adoration. "No matter...How many times I've seen you like this, I still can't stop my beating heart. _You're too cute~!"_

The adulation displayed to you caused your cheeks to glow even further, the voracious praise seeping into your veins and making you gape up at him rather perplexedly. The flummox smothered on your face was enough telltale for the dominant male to chortle in even more satisfaction and glee. "G-Geez, save saying things like that for later..!" you retorted as smoothly as possible, but a terse ram of his rocking hips evoked another beloved moan to tear from your throat.

His fluttering lips found yours once more for a brief, endearing second of contact, and his teeth grazed your bottom lip for a succulent moment, exuding the warmth pervading through them onto your own, before he drew his mouth back. "I don't think I can do that," he admitted with an charismatically impish gleam smearing over his honeyed words.

Pressing your lips together once more, an adept hand coyly clung onto your breast, palming it with the added leathery sensation his hand emitted. You couldn't help but let out more squeaks as he twisted your pert nipple between his slender fingers, squeezing it ineptly as he gave the more important focus of his attention onto the feel of your lips circulating in sync with his own.

Disengaging the lip-lock, he panted heavily over your face, bringing his own mouth to your ear lobe and tugging curtly. "I'm close~ Hold on a little longer," the fatuous, teasing tone had dropped by his second command - a more husky, seductive side suavely entering the mix and sending another ripple of exhilaration shivering over your body.

Instead of his rapid thrusting, the professional volleyball player languidly began to grind into you in small, delicate circles. The base of his member brushed against your clitoris, stimulating heavenly wavelets of seraphic pleasure to scramble through you. Every nerve in your body was struck with undeniable ecstasy by his powerful yet baited movements.

It was the first time he was so... _gentle_ , accurately pinpointing the direction of his actions despite wanting to ride on his own high into utopia; typically he got more disorderly and rowdy when he was close to coming, but you couldn't complain with this sublime change of pace. The exuberantly euphoric coil of your insides did nothing to alleviate the makeshift moaning mess you had become.

"T-Tooru~ _Aaah!"_ The way his given name sounded so ethereal coming from you made him flash you a complacent grin on his taunting lips, and to shut you up from making any more noises that would surely cause him to lose sight of proper control, he swiftly connected your lips together. Tongue darting out once more raptly, suckling in every drip of your candied taste, and devouring every inch of your mouth for his own selfish needs.

"Are you close? Your body is shaking even more now," he gushed against your lips, his restraint never betraying him when he left himself poised tightly close to you, unyielding in the rhythm of the drawing circles rolling against your clit. He allowed his hands to wander again, tracing and pressing heatedly into your skin, imprinting as many marks as he could with the tip of his fingers.

He needed a way to mark you as his, even if the marks only lasted a second, they were visible to his eyes, and he was shrewdly able to conduct possession entirely over you. You never gave him consent to leave flourishing bruises anywhere over your body, you had always denied any time he had questioned, or attempted. Ahh, no matter...It was his name that puffed out from your stressed vocal-cords, his hands eliciting blissful tremors to quake your body, and his lips on your ample ones.

Your juices flowed out heavily and he could feel you tighten around him, it was in that moment that he knew he had captured a successful orgasm from you; splotches of white dabbed your vision, and the both of you felt yourselves unraveling into each other, over each other - it was messy, and you could feel his cum fill inside you completely.

The male relinquished settling inside of you, cautiously pulling himself out from your entity, and watching in grateful satisfaction as your flushed body writhed with pleasant astonishment at the deep, slaking high you endured. "As always, [Name]-chan is amazing." But he was even better, judging from your heaving chest and the trickle of you still slipping down your legs.

Slicking against your thighs, and for one last fun act he delved downwards between your legs, maneuvering himself so as he could ravenously lick away at the fluids drenching your skin. The coherent beads of sweat mixed excellently with the fulfillment he got tasting you away, but he promptly felt a fist pound directly on top his head. "Ow, [Name]-chan!" he whined childishly, removing himself from the missionary position he was absorbed in, and rolling beside you as he tenderly rubbed at the ailing spot of contact.

"Stop doing stupid things, and help me clean up!" "But I _was_ cleaning up!" "Shut up!" "Sorry! Sorry! _Stop hitting me!"_

Lethargically slipping into your [f/c] panties, you heard a clamor of puerile whimpers and complaints - but ignored them to your best ability, deducting you no longer had time to play around with that idiot you call your boyfriend. "Please don't go [Name]-chan! We haven't had round two yet," he reasoned with you, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout when you punctually evaded every argument he shoved in your face.

"I have to go meet up with her! She's my co-worker, and we're going over things for work," you continuously chided him with your abrasive language, the irritation bubbling thickly all over you. " _Some of us aren't famous athletes_!" you added in trenchantly, glowering at the fact that he was dripping in affluent, luxurious riches while you worked your ass off (supposedly).

A hefty sigh slipped past his lips, "You're right; Sorry." The apology itself left an insipid taste to assemble at the tip of your choked up tongue, and you stayed quiet for a lengthy moment, that stark silence slashing at your resolve further. You could only gulp at the sweat saturated air, the clamminess drenching your throat into a desert dry wasteland, and you could feel your stomach churn sickly with guilt.

You hardly deserved that apology.

Just as you slipped on your taut dress, allowing it to hug your full figure and accentuate your body type with positive nubile, two firm arms roped around your waist and offhandedly pulling you against a toned chest - a thin white shirt, the fabric quenching in sweat slightly, and you discerned the mess of auburn as he buried his head into the crook of your neck.

"Tooru?" you dumbly stammered out, finding yourself exercising bewilderment towards his actions and simply just baffled. His reply was muffled as he snugged himself closer to the exposed skin erotically flashing to the naked eye, so he acted upon a brusque impulse and briskly kissed at a spoke without mercy, teeth embarking on finally tainting what he believed to be his rightfully his. "What are you doing? That better not leave a mark, I'm meeting someone after this!"

You succinctly reprimanded his belligerent behavior, but your words had fell on deaf ears - and as he indulged the blackening contusion with a flurry of lush kisses and surprisingly feather-like kisses, he found himself sighing forlornly against your skin again. "Does it matter? If it's just a co-worker, you can flaunt off you got laid and she didn't~!"

His typical flirtatious returned directly to the soul of his voice, and you then vapidly dismissed the fact that anything was wrong. Oh, he only left a mark to show whoever you were meeting with, dubiety filled his being at it being just a 'co-worker' (female at that? doubt it.), and prove to them that you belonged, were devoted, to someone else - someone else that wasn't them.

Now why would Oikawa Tooru allow such a devious crime to be permitted on you? He loved you, and he couldn't simply deter the heartstrings that connected both you and him; you were bounded by terms of endearment, and he couldn't wait for that diamond ring to hurry up and come in. The moment it does, he's getting on one knee and proposing to the only person who meant the world to him; you.

Until then, he wouldn't stop his onslaught of tactics to garner all of your affection.

\- [later that day*];

The expansive, appointed condominium hadn't changed much since your last visit; outlined with broad strips of black plaster, blotched prominently with twinges of whites and reds that also adorned the lavish furniture and the garnished walls. "I'm glad you could make it," Kuroo chuckled earnestly, a kittenish grin swiping his lips racily. "I thought we wouldn't be able to meet until next week."

You could only breathlessly return the dense fondness shrouding his voice with your own bashful smile - Kuroo was so much different than Oikawa. From voluptuous and refined lips to sultry and throaty voices. "Oh? Did you already prepare dinner?" you chimed in with an abrupt question, the steam pooling from two ceramic plates located in the kitchen had wafted their trickery through the air, and oozed a certain hunger to rouse in your stomach.

"I did! Come on, let's eat; I made it specially for you~" he appealed with that selfless refinement from portraying anything reticent, god, he was so laconic and rather truthfully blunt. You weren't complaining, but the heat permeating through your face was betraying you heartily. A nimble sigh flowed past your parted lips as you scampered behind him to the dining area which he promised to serve you delightfully.

Kuroo was prepared for your arrival, cooking ahead of time in order to allow the seasonings to soak into the flesh of fish properly - ah, yes; he made his favorite: Grilled salted mackerel pike. "It smells and looks delicious!" you complimented his exemplary skills in cookery, you knew it took him a while before he reached the appropriate level he was managing currently, and you always took care in praising him up - not that the coy male needed anything more to feed that arrogant ego that developed quite sustainably over the course of the years.

Accepting those flattering remarks with a stupendously large grin, he had punctually planted your filled plate in front of you and same with his own. "Well, go on. Dig in, [Name]," he insisted, features falling into a more pensive stance as he unabashedly stuffed his face with the favorite fish dish of his fitting choice. You only shook your head once more, picking up the cedar chopsticks neatly lined beside you, and picked up a piece.

Visible skeins of steam bled into the air surrounding it, the white puffs of vapor evaporating in a short duration of time, but the sweltering heat that was issued from the flaky meat made you pucker your lips and bluster away some of that warmth. You couldn't articulate a proper explanation on your own as to how Kuroo was able to effortlessly handle packing away all the hot food into his mouth - at once, at that!

Regardless now, you concluded that your succulent piece was tenderly cooled down, and you hungrily bit down on it. Your taste-buds felt the storm of sea-salt mixing perfectly with the light meat of fish, and you also felt that edge of bristly crisped skin. "It tastes just as good as it looks," you murmured out honestly, mouth now being fitted with as much of the fish as you could devour at a single time.

Kuroo was much more amused with your behavior than the ardent bouquet of fulsome - the favorable tinge of a glowing flush suffusing over every inch of your face as you evidently engulfed down his dinner joyously. That bastard Oikawa couldn't possibly conjure up a well prepared enough meal to please you to the max like he could, and that thought made a provocative smirk override that sudden seriousness that had befallen onto him earlier.

"Thanks. I poured all my love into it," he blatantly revealed, not-so-discreet intentions on provoking another flustered reaction out of you, but was met with an even more humiliating fate than he had expected. You had poked your tongue out at him and seethed a rather teasing 'oh shut up, no you didn't!'. He really did mean what he said, even if they were spoken in a coy manner, they had been bathed in the honest truth lurking in the deepest pit in his heart.

He loved you just as much as Oikawa did and yet you continuously went back to the flirty male. _Someone who wasn't him._ He had to resist the overwhelming urge to let out a disgruntled groan of agony as those pitiful thoughts endlessly penetrated his sagacious mind. Recommencing his pace on hurriedly eating the remains of his favorite dish, which almost tasted a bit more bitter overall (not just the internal organs this time).

The both of you finished in strange harmony, a clatter of glass from Kuroo as you didn't make a noise when positing your utensils and such back onto the raven-colored table. "Thank you for the meal," your gratitude was coupled along with you leaning across the table and giving him an elusive kiss that made him drool more than the dinner did. He always liked the feeling of your lips on his.

"Anything for you, babe," he laughed with a coquettish and inviting smirk that almost threatened to make your insides melt. Kuroo rose from his seat, collected the cleaned plates before striding across the tiled flooring and plopping them into the dishwater to be done later - like hell he's going to be messing around with them while your tempting body in that sexy sat behind him and he could be running his hands over your body.

Your tongue came clean out again, seductively, intentionally or not, running over the plumpness of your tantalizing lips. "So, anything you want to do now? Although I already have a guess," you jested tauntingly, aware of the lecherously smoldering gaze narrowed directly at you. You espied the way his predator-like irises flickered from the frame of your collarbone, down to your cleavage before making their way salaciously to your thighs; curving his eyes to train themselves on the covered area of your warmth.

Another sickeningly titillating smirk had curled deviously onto his own pair of lips, and he could only nod his head as he fixed his attention back onto your marble [e/c] orbs. It was evident in the two of you that you wanted each other, a heated locked stare-down embarked between you, and both of you were mentally undressing the other without any regretful thoughts at all. "We could take it to the bedroom, you know. The real thing is a lot better than some mental image, right?"

The offer was much too alluring to discard, and Kuroo extended his arm upon coming closer to you again. Fitting your hand snugly into the larger palm of his, and he aided in tugging you up out of your seat at the table. With your hand still enveloped in his own, he lead you down the hallway you've been through on so many occasions; it wasn't anything new, neither was gypping on Oikawa for Kuroo either.

It was hard for you to clean yourself of such a potent addiction; the fibers of cologne that seeped through his clothing emanated an indescribable attraction that made you putty with just a mundane whiff of it, the luscious taste of his lips and skin, and his voice made you absolutely unable to distract yourself from it. You assumed it was the exact same for him, no matter how many times you succumbed to sexual desires or needs, it just never seemed to be enough to quench your arousal for each other.

Absorbed in your thoughts, you hadn't come to the realization that Kuroo had stopped walking and pivoted in his spot before relinquishing that tight hold on your hand, and he then shoved you riotously against the wall. "T-Tesurou?" God, what was with everyone and suddenly acting upon their own primal instinct and leaving you in the dust of confusion?

"I'm too impatient to wait," he drawled out huskily, that apparent threaded twine of licentious covet knitting tightly into his tone. Before you could openly respond, Kuroo attacked your lips with just as much vigor he fluently displayed during his matches; smoothly moving against yours in a fitted synchronization, and while he protruded his rough tongue against your mouth for access, he made sure to allow his hands to roam over your delectable curves as your arms found their way around his neck.

Carnal moans increased the craving sensation whirling inside his entity, and he rashly clasped onto one of your clothed breasts through your dress, kneading it with all the yearning want blistering in him. While his one hand occupied your bounteous bust, the other had swept clean underneath your short dress and began to stroke you vehemently through your panty-clad core.

Kuroo dragged his lips from your well-kissed your mouth to your neck, letting out a rather putrefied noise of disgust once he had attempted to kiss it. "O-Oh, that's right; Tooru left a mark this morning and I covered it up with foundation," you weakly mumbled out, suddenly feeling a course of embarrassment rattle your nerves entirely.

"I thought I told you not to call him 'Tooru' in front of me," he growled venomously, sounding like a territorial cat stalking its pray and hissing away at anything else that gets near it. He changed routes for a second, switching to blight the other side of succulent skin, and inflict his own possessive marks on you. "When we're alone, _you're mine_ , alright? You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Kuroo was right - if you weren't bounded by selfish addictions, you'd have the freedom to fiercely live alongside Oikawa without any distractions. You were here with Kuroo because you _wanted_ him, but did you really _need_ him? Both of those eligible males _needed_ you, yet you simply _couldn't_ choose between them so you let yourself to be caged by each of them - one of them at a time.


End file.
